


He's Going To

by afterthoughts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Michael and Calum are hardly involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthoughts/pseuds/afterthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that's going to happen if Luke wakes up on the wrong side of the bed today.</p>
<p>(A series of events that lead to Luke falling in love with Ashton)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Going To

If Luke wakes up on the wrong side of the bed today, his feet are going to hit the floor on the left side instead of the right. He's going to trip over a stack of CDs he placed there a week ago thinking that he never walks over there, and therefore he could use the space for CDs. He's going to fall on the CD's and cut his knee on the sharp plastic corner of one of the cases. 

Luke is going to realize that his knee is bleeding heavily enough that it demands attention. He's going to yell downstairs only for his mom to tell him that they're out of band aids. Luke is then going to remember that he might have some bandages in a box where he keeps his old skateboard stuff. He's going to pull the box out from under his bed and root around in it until he finds a bandage to wrap around his knee. He's also going to find his old All American Rejects shirt and wonder why he ever put it away. He's going to put it on.

Luke is going to walk to school for the first time in years because his knee injury episode has made him miss the bus. He's going to notice a boy who he recognizes as one of Michael Clifford's Facebook friends leaving his house a couple blocks away. He's going to see the boy cross the street. He's going to get stuck at the same crosswalk as the boy. The boy is going to glance at his shirt and tell him All American Rejects are a classic. Luke is going to stupidly blurt out a question, asking the boy if he knows Michael Clifford. The boy is going to shoot him a friendly smile and introduce himself as Ashton before heading off in the direction of his school.

Luke is going to think about Ashton for a week or so after their encounter. He's going to pluck up the courage to ask Michael about the boy. Michael is going to tell him that some kids from Ashton's school are having a party and Ashton might be there. Luke is going to agree to go. 

Luke is going to go to the party. He's going to pick out Ashton in the crowd by his curly head of hair. He's going to make eye contact with Ashton across the crowd and Ashton's going to give him a small wave and make his way towards him. Luke is going to regret coming and realize he doesn't know how to talk to Ashton, but then Ashton's going to be in front of him already and expressing his memory of Luke by his All American Rejects shirt. Ashton is going to ask Luke what other bands he's into, and Luke is going to forget his nerves as they launch into an animated conversation about bands that's only broken up when Ashton briefly departs to get drinks for the two of them. Luke is going to get Ashton's number before the end of the night. 

Luke is going to stress over having Ashton's number in his phone because even though it's in there and Ashton willingly gave it to him, Luke isn't sure if it's okay to text Ashton or not. He's going to realize that he doesn't even know if Ashton's into guys. But Luke is going to decide to send Ashton a _hey, it's Luke :-)_ anyway because he's going to want to have Ashton as just a friend if the alternative is not having Ashton at all. Luke and Ashton are going to text back and forth for weeks, ultimately agreeing to hang out sometime.

Luke is going to walk to meet Ashton at a coffee shop at a time they agreed upon, only he's going to show up fifteen minutes early and witness Ashton across the street, pressed up against the side of a building in the shade, a dark-haired boy's hands tangled in his hair. He's going to feel a pang in his chest as he realizes that Ashton is gay, just not for him. Luke is going to duck into the coffee shop anyway and pretend that his heart hasn't been ripped out and that he doesn't notice how messy Ashton's hair is. Luke isn't going to notice how sad Ashton is.

Luke is going to try to distance himself from Ashton because his feelings are much stronger than they should be towards a person who is supposed to be just a friend. He's going to go several weeks without talking to Ashton until he sees him sitting on a bench outside the same coffee shop, head in his hands. Luke is going to approach Ashton and ask if he's okay even though he knows Ashton isn't. Ashton is going to look at him with glassy eyes and try to compose himself, but he's going to end up crying again. He's going to lean on Luke's shoulder as he tells Luke that his boyfriend cheated. Luke is going to press a kiss to Ashton's forehead.

Luke is going to invite Ashton over a month later. They're going to watch a movie on the couch. When the movie is over, Luke is going to notice Ashton inching closer. He's going to get a fluttery feeling in his chest when Ashton molds himself into Luke's side. One of Ashton's curls is going to fall onto his face. Luke is going to brush it away and let his hand linger. Then he's going to cup Ashton's cheek and guide the older boy's mouth to meet his own in a gentle kiss. Ashton's going to pull away and smile, letting his head fall back to Luke's shoulder.

Luke and Ashton are going to start dating in the fall of Ashton's last year before university. Ashton's going to take Luke to concerts and coffee shops, and Luke's going to make him cute playlists. They're going to have fights over petty things and then make up and end up with Luke on Ashton's lap and his fingers in the older boy's hair, which is going to grow longer. Luke is going to cut his fringe and start styling it up into a neat quiff. 

Luke and Ashton are going to be lying in bed, curled around each other for warmth in the cold early days of March when Ashton tells him that he's gotten into the university he wanted so badly to go to in New York, which is ten hours away. Luke is going to tear up because he's so proud of Ashton and because he knows what the news means for their relationship. But he's going to push those thoughts aside as he buries his face in Ashton's neck and softly kisses there, deciding to properly congratulate his boyfriend. 

Luke and Ashton are going to spend nearly every day together in the summer before Ashton leaves. They are going to go on adventures and skip out on parties to take long drives at night, blasting the kind of music they both like with the windows down, shouting the lyrics and laughing like crazy. One night when Ashton's parents are out, the two are going to stumble into Ashton's bedroom, heavily making out. Luke is going to tell Ashton _I need you_ when he really means something else, something that they are both going to be scared to say when everything feels like it's ending. Ashton is going to look at Luke like he's the sun itself before returning to his lips more slowly and gently. Luke is going to make sweet whimpering noises as he gives his first time to Ashton. Afterwards, Ashton is going to take care of Luke and give him a clean Green Day shirt to sleep in. Luke is going to leave his own shirt on Ashton's floor. They are going to talk for the better part of the night, only just falling asleep before the sun comes up.

Luke is going to watch Ashton pack his room in the following week. He's going to realize that he can't pretend this isn't happening anymore, that Ashton really is going away. He isn't going to offer to help, not understanding that this is just as painful for Ashton. 

Luke is going to mark the day Ashton leaves as one of the saddest days of his life. He's going to know it's over, it's definitely over. But Luke is going to show up at Ashton's house to see him off anyway. When Ashton's family is all packed into their van, Ashton is going to steal a last private moment with Luke. Luke is going to press his forehead to Ashton's and commit everything about him to memory. He's going to pull out the Green Day shirt Ashton lent him after they slept together and try to return it, but Ashton's going to shake his head profusely and insist Luke keeps it. Luke is going to agree, not knowing that Ashton kept the shirt that Luke left behind that night. Luke isn't going to realize it was his All American Rejects shirt. Ashton is going to give Luke one last, long look before climbing into the passenger seat. Luke is going to turn and start to walk home instead of watching the car disappear. He's not going to cry until he gets all the way home and is shut in his room.

Luke is going to briefly date other people during his final year of high school. He's going to start to worry that he'll never move on after his relationships all fail. He's not going to listen to music for a while. 

Luke is going to get into Ashton's university. He's not going to go there, because he knows that even though New York has secretly always been his dream too, he needs to respect Ashton's space and Ashton's dream. He decides to attend an equally prestigious school on the other side of the city.

Luke is going to meet some really interesting people at school– people who get him back into the kind of music he was into before as well as some new stuff. He's going to befriend a girl named Aleisha and she's going to take the title of his best friend. Aleisha's going to tell Luke about an amazing little record shop that she found in Soho. Luke's going to agree to accompany her to it one Saturday at the end of the school year, even though the trip involves him paying for bus fare out of his nearly empty, university student pockets. 

Luke is going to walk into the record shop and see his own shirt on those broad shoulders before he sees the face of the man behind the counter. He's going to feel like his heart is skipping a beat, like time is freezing, like all those other cliches that he doesn't have the heart to make fun of anymore. Aleisha is going to be absentmindedly browsing the used vinyl section, and Luke is going to take a few slow strides towards the register. He's going to tell the man behind it that All American Rejects are a classic, and the man is going to mouth holy shit and get around the counter faster than a cat comes running for a can of tuna. Luke is going to be bear hugged and his hands are going to tentatively come up to clutch Ashton's now even longer curls. Luke is going to practically hear the gears in Aleisha's head turning until finally she lets out a high-pitched _oh!_ and excuses herself. Luke and Ashton are going to pull apart and study each other like, well, like it's the first time they've seen each other in almost two years. Luke is going to wonder why he never replied to Ashton's texts asking to see him over Christmas break or the summer. It doesn't matter though, because Ashton is going to ask to see him for coffee the next weekend. Ashton's going to tell him that he loves New York but he always regretting leaving Luke behind, and now that Luke is in New York too it feels as though his dream is complete. 

Luke is going to keep meeting Ashton for coffee, and then dinner, and then back at Ashton's flat that he eventually is going to co-rent. He's going to let Ashton get to know him again the way he did the summer before Ashton left. And one morning Luke is going to wake up on his side of the bed, the left side, and look over at Ashton, sleepily blinking himself awake. Ashton is going to stare at Luke for a long moment and a slow smile is going to grace his lips. He's going to say _I love you_. And Luke is going to try (and fail) not to cry. Luke is going to say it back.

 

~~~

 

If Luke wakes up on the wrong side of the bed today, his feet are going to hit the floor on the left side instead of the right.

 

Luke wakes up on the wrong side of the bed today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!  
> Comment! <3


End file.
